Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image reading device to read image information of an original document, and further relate to an image forming apparatus including the image reading device, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction apparatus combining one or more functions of the above apparatuses.
Background Art
An image reading device incorporated in an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer typically includes an image reading unit or a scanner to read image information of an original document placed on an exposure glass or contact glass while the scanner moves in a predetermined direction. More specifically, such an image reading device includes optical parts such as a light source, lenses, mirrors, image sensors, and the like. In addition, the image reading device includes a housing or a frame on which a guide member such as a guide rod is mounted and engaged with the image reading unit because both ends of the guide member are secured to the housing. The image reading unit is guided by the guide member and moves in a predetermined direction, and reads image information of the original document placed on the exposure glass.